Ronald Laren
(Nuka-Cola Factory) |tag skills ='Default:' Nuka-Cola Factory: |derived ='Default:' Nuka-Cola Factory: |level =9 1 (factory) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy Cowardly (factory) |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Dark gray |eye color =Hazel |hairstyle =HairBase |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =GirdershadeFaction None (factory) |class =RaiderSmallGun WastelandAdventurer (factory) |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |actor =Jeff Baker |dialogue =RonaldLaren.txt |baseid = (Nuka-Cola Factory) |refid = (Nuka-Cola Factory) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Ronald Laren is one of Girdershade's two inhabitants in 2277. Background Ronald Laren was born in 2244. After his wife died, 33-year-old Ronald wandered the wasteland until settling in Girdershade. Living in close proximity to Sierra Petrovita has made him feel even worse about being alone. His thoughts of loneliness are not as wholesome as most would think. Basically he misses the physical side of relationships. Feeling these urges, he's made several advances upon Sierra, who is completely oblivious to his motivations, because she is absorbed in her pursuit of Nuka-Cola. Ronald mistakes Sierra's rejection as being spurned, and this has angered him a great deal. Fortunately, he doesn't want to physically force himself on her but wishes to "get even" with her in other ways.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide According to Sierra, Ronald is a skilled fighter. She recalls one occasion where he killed two raiders at Girdershade and punched Lug-Nut in the face. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Nuka-Cola Challenge: Should one accept Sierra's mission to obtain Nuka-Cola Quantum for her, Ronald will attempt to convince the Lone Wanderer to give all the Quantums to him. * Grady's Package: Ronald is the recipient of Grady's package, which is the naughty nightwear found in Marigold station. Depending on one's Speech and/or Barter skills, they can get him to pay up to 300 caps for it. Effects of player's actions * Should the player character have the Black Widow perk, they can convince him to fetch the Nuka-Cola Quantums for them, with the promise of a threesome with the Wanderer and Sierra. Excited, Ronald will run off to the distant Nuka-Cola plant and die. If one then asks Sierra if he's been bothering her, she'll say she hasn't seen him in a while, but she's sure he'll come back. If one is able to escort Ronald safely to the Nuka-Cola plant, then he will enter it, but remain standing just inside of the entrance. * If the Lone Wanderer simply kills Ronald themself, the previous speech option will still come up in conversation with Sierra. * If one gives the Nuka-Cola Quantums to Ronald for The Nuka-Cola Challenge, he will attempt to woo Sierra with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer, but she fails to notice his obvious innuendo-laced words and instead interprets his behavior as an imminent marriage proposal. * If one kills Sierra and speaks to Ronald, telling him she's dead will open up a variety of dialogue options. Among these are admitting to killing her and lying that the Nuka-Cola company had her assassinated. Other interactions * If the player character is male, he will act dismissive towards the player. If the player character is female however, he will be flirtatious and compliment them. * When asked about the surrounding area, he tells the Lone Wanderer to stay away from the nearby Dunwich Building to the south of Girdershade, claiming the place is "bad mojo". Inventory Notes Ronald Laren will not spawn until one has started The Nuka-Cola Challenge. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Ronald Laren appears only in Fallout 3. Category:Girdershade characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Ronald Laren es:Ronald Laren pl:Roland Laren ru:Рональд Ларен uk:Рональд Ларен